


Немного об определениях

by MXTXLonghaired, Toria_Gria



Series: Страшный-страшный дядя из Илина [3]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Самый отвратительный день в жизни Цзинь Лина





	Немного об определениях

Цзинь Лин слабо представлял, что могло бы сделать его день еще хуже.  
  
Началось все довольно спокойно. Он столкнулся с адептами Гусу Лань в городе, куда прибыл по своим делам. Обсудив все, они поняли, что цель у них все же одна, и решили действовать сообща. Вот примерно с этого момента все пошло под откос.  
  
При разделении на группы Цзинь Лин оказался вместе с Вэй Усянем. А вскоре после того, как они зашли в лес, и вовсе остался с ним только вдвоем. Они набрели на болото, в котором обитала целая дюжина мертвецов. Вэй Усянь разобрался с ними с помощью флейты, а потом как-то внезапно оказалась поднята тема родителей Цзинь Лина.  
  
Цзинь Лин вспылил.  
  
Вэй Усянь сник.  
  
Гром грянул.  
  
Настоящий гром, не в переносном смысле.  
  
В итоге крайне злой, мокрый и покрытый грязью с ног до головы Цзинь Лин мрачно шел по дороге, а рядом с ним семенил притихший и такой же грязный Вэй Усянь. Цзинь Лин ненавидел, когда Вэй Усянь вел себя как идиот, но еще больше ему не нравилось, когда он прекращал им быть и впадал в уныние. Потому что слабо представлялось, что с ним таким делать.  
  
Утешать? Пусть косвенно, но Вэй Усянь все же виноват в смерти его родителей. Обсудить дядю или Лань Ванцзи? Тут еще вопрос, чьи нервы пострадают сильнее. Можно было бы спросить о новых заклинаниях, которые Вэй Усянь со скуки изобретал в Гусу Лань, но... Поэтому они так и шли - в неприятной и слишком острой тишине.  
  
— Смотрите, какие у нас красавицы нарисовались, ха, — внезапно раздалось из-за деревьев, а следом на дорогу перед ними вышли неприятного вида типы.  
  
Цзинь Лин в шоке распахнул глаза. Он никогда в жизни не сталкивался с бандитами, только знал, что они есть где-то там - за пределами его дворца и многочисленной свиты. Да даже когда он оставался один, одного взгляда на его одежды и меч хватало самым слабоумным, чтобы держаться подальше. Цзинь Лин скосил взгляд на свою грудь, и да - знаменитый пион не проглядывал сквозь грязь, а благодаря болоту и дождю о цвете одежд можно было только гадать. Похожая судьба постигла и его меч. Что до Вэй Усяня, то даже после громогласного объявления, что Старейшина Илина вернулся, и если вы увидите прыгающую блоху с флейтой рядом со знаменитым Ханьгуан-цзюнем, да, да, вот эту, это он, его все равно не узнавали.  
  
— Красавицы, вы в курсе, что все, кто проходит по этой дороге, должны платить нам дань? — с усмешкой заявил верзила с рассеченной губой, по всей видимости, главный в банде.  
  
Их было человек пятнадцать от силы, одинаково крепкие и отвратительные. Такое впечатление, что их отбирали по принципу “если девушка при виде тебя закричит, то ты принят”.  
  
— Платите. Или отрабатывайте, — продолжил он, показательно взявшись за рукоять меча, и громко рассмеялся с остальными.  
  
Возможно это кого-нибудь и напугало бы, но не Цзинь Лина. Его дядя Цзян Чэн в свои лучшие дни был намного страшнее! Что уж говорить про Старейшину Илина, легенды о злодеяниях которого не утихнут еще тысячелетия. Да даже в новом слабом теле Вэй Усянь представлял нешуточную угрозу. Судя по тому, как он ухмыльнулся и взялся за флейту, он, как и Цзинь Лин, собирался с огромным удовольствием отвести душу на этих горе-бандитах.  
  
...но тут внезапно из-за деревьев послышался оглушительный лай, и вскоре оттуда появился еще один бандит с целым выводком огромных собак. Цзинь Лин буквально увидел, как всхлипнул рядом с ним Вэй Усянь и стек на землю, сжимаясь в комок. Бандиты, увидев это, загоготали и, перебросившись парой фраз, спустили собак с поводков.  
  
И вот теперь Цзинь Лину стало страшно. Оглушительно свистнув и надеясь, что Фея все это время держалась от них не на слишком большом расстоянии, он встал перед Вэй Усянем и обнажил свой меч.  
  
  
— Учитель Вэй, учитель Вэй, все в порядке. Собак больше нет. Мы их прогнали, — Лань Сычжуй мягко гладил Вэй Усяня по плечу, но тот все продолжал лежать на земле, дрожа и сжавшись в комок.  
  
Цзинь Лин в какой-то момент не уследил, и несколько собак все же добрались до Вэй Усяня и подрали ему одежды, чем повергли того в еще больший шок. Если бы не подкрепление в лице Феи и нескольких адептов Гусу Лань... Лесные бандиты не ровня заклинателю из знатного ордена, но численный перевес и необходимость защищать кого-то здорово мешают.  
  
— Грязные животные, — Лань Цзинъи несколько раз пнул одного из связанных бандитов, а братья-адепты сделали вид, что ничего не заметили. — Как вы только посмели напасть на учителя Вэя!  
  
— Эй! — возмущенно прикрикнул Цзинь Лин.

— На учителя Вэя и юную госпожу!

— Эй! Я сейчас и тебе врежу!  
  
Назревающую драку прервал Лань Сычжуй. Он смог поднять Вэй Усяня, но тот все еще не отошел от шока и без остановки оглядывался, словно искал кого-то. Но хотя бы дрожать перестал.  
  
— Поговори с ним, — посоветовал Сычжуй Цзинь Лину.

— Почему это я? У вас вон целый орден его поклонников, сами разговаривайте! — вспылил он, но Лань Цзинъи уже толкнул его вперед, к Вэй Усяню.  
  
Вот ведь!…  
  
Цзинь Лин хотел еще что сказать, но одного взгляда на Вэй Усяня хватило, чтобы слова застряли где-то глубоко в горле. Страшный Старейшина Илина, которым пугали людей от мала до велика, сейчас больше всего напоминал потерянного ребенка.  
  
— Да что с тобой такое! — взорвался Цзинь Лин, хватая Вэй Усяня за плечи и встряхивая его, — Ты же Старейшина Илин! Грозный Вэй Усянь! Даже злиться на тебя по нормальному нельзя, все у тебя не по-человечески! Да возьми себя уже в руки, дядя Вэй!..  
  
В рухнувшей на дорогу ледяной тишине оглушительным грохотом показалось то, как Лань Сычжуй ладонями закрыл свой распахнувшийся в удивлении рот. Цзинь Лин тут же отскочил от Вэй Усяня и развернулся, делая вид, что ничего только что не произошло.  
  
— Ты… назвал меня «дядей»? — раздался за его спиной чуть дрожащий голос.

— Тебе показалось! Отвали! — рявкнул Цзинь Лин и поспешил к спускающимся на мечах заклинателям. Всяко лучше, чем торчать с Вэй Усянем, которого он… черт!

— Лань Чжань! Цзинь Лин назвал меня «дядей»! — продолжал радоваться Вэй Усянь, совсем не обращая внимания на тех, кто спускается вслед за его мужем.  
  
Например, на дядю. На его шиди, который, судя по всполохам фиолетовых молний вокруг руки, прекрасно расслышал последнюю фразу Вэй Усяня.  
  
«Надо было остаться на болоте», горестно подумал Цзинь Лин. 


End file.
